


Time to tell our story

by Wayward_Unicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Unicorn/pseuds/Wayward_Unicorn
Summary: It's James Sirius Potter's time to go to Hogwarts. He is not alone, though - he has his cousins Fred and Louis, and also his father's cousin's son, Kevin, as company. There will definitely be enough adventures waiting for them at the Hogwarts. At the same time, his father - the famous Harry Potter, the Head Auror - has to deal with a new threat of a fanatic wizard group, that wishes to bring down the Ministry and set free half of Azkaban.Keep in mind I have not read the Cursed Child, and my story will be ignoring it's events completely. There are a few differences with the characters, too.The plan is to make this a ridiculously long fic, that I will write whenever I have inspiration.I hope you enjoy, and I do love feedback! =)





	1. What's up

**Author's Note:**

> Before the actual first chapter, you should have a presentation on the characters and how they're doing or where they're going at the moment. The main character is James Potter II, but the story will follow also Harry, Ron and Hermione and the Wotter cousins. I think I'll also add a chapter about a chapter about the content, because I do think this will be a ridiculously long fic at the end of the day :P

James Sirius Potter \- "Jamie". 11-year-old son of Harry and Ginny Potter, just about to attend Hogwarts. Brother to Albus, Rubeus (R.I.P.) and Lily Potter. Owns an eagle owl called Marilyn. Best friends are Fred Weasley II and Louis Weasley.

Albus Severus Potter \- 10-year-old son of Harry and Ginny Potter. Brother to James and Lily Potter. Best friends with Rose Weasley.

Rubeus Remus Potter \- was born one year after Albus, and very sick from the first moment. He lived for three months, and never left St. Mungo's during that time. He had green eyes like Harry, and had a ginger tuft of hair. He is buried in Godric's Hollow, next to Lily and James Potter.

Lily Luna Potter \- 8-year-old daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. Sister to James and Albus Potter. Best friends with Hugo, Rose and Lucy Weasley and Minerva Longbottom.

Rose Abigail Weasley \- 10-year-old daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Sister to Hugo Weasley. Best friends with Albus and Lily Potter.

Hugo Arthur Weasley \- 8-year-old son of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Brother to Rose. Best friends with Lily Potter, Roxanne Weasley and the Scamander twins.

Fred Cedric Weasley - 11-year-old son of George and Angelina Weasley. Brother to Roxanne Weasley. Best friends with James Potter and Louis Weasley. He has a pet rat called the Terminator.

Roxanne Nymphadora Weasley \- 8-year-old daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. Sister to Fred Weasley II. Best friends with Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter and Minerva Lomgbottom.

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley \- 16-year-old daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Sister to Dominique and Louis Weasley. Best friends with Teddy Lupin and her sister Dominique. She has a horse called Tallulah.

Dominique Cassandra Weasley \- 14-year-old daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Sister to Victoire and Louis Weasley. Best friends with Molly Weasley II and her sister Victoire. She has a horse called Maroon, and is the announcer in Hogwarts' Quidditch games.

Louis Antoine Weasley \- 11-year-old son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Brother to Victoire and Dominique Weasley. Best friends with James Potter and Fred Weasley II. He has a horse called Gemma and an owl called Lucia.

Molly Ann Weasley\- 14-year-old daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Sister to Lucy Weasley. Best friends with her sister Lucy and cousin Dominique Weasley. Owns a cat called Whiskers.

Lucy Elizabeth Weasley \- 10-year-old daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Sister to Molly Weasley II. Best friends with her sister Molly and cousin Lily. 

Kevin Dursley \- 11-year-old son of Dudley and Vivian Dursley. Brother to Amy and Louise Dursley. Befriends with James, Fred and Louis.

Amy Dursley \- Dudley and Vivian Dursley's 8-year-old daughter.

Louise Dursley \- Dudley and Vivian Dursley's 4-year-old daughter.

Damon Walker \- 11-year-old Slytherin boy, that has a little gang of fellow slytherins. Causes trouble to James.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy \- 10-year-old son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Brother to Bellatrix Malfoy.

Bellatrix Narcissa Malfoy \- 9-year-old daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Sister to Scorpius Malfoy.

Malia Krum \- 11-year-old daughter of Viktor and Natasha Krum. Her brother 15-year-old brother Dragomir Krum.

Samara Ravenbrooke \- 11-year-old girl, who befriends with Malia Krum.

Lyanna and Lucilla Shellworth \- 8-year-old twin girls, both slytherins.

Camille Perks-Parkinson \- 11-year old daughter to Pansy Perks-Parkinson and Eric Perks. Sister to Maisie.

Maisie Perks-Parkinson \- 10-year-old daughter to Pansy Perks-Parkinson and Eric Perks. Sister to Camille.

Frank Aberforth Longbottom \- 16-year-old son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Brother to Tristan, Alice and Grace Longbottom. Best friends with Joe Wood.

Alastor Albus Longbottom \- 14-year-old son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Brother to Jared, Alice and Grace Longbottom.

Alice Augusta Longbottom \- 11-year-old daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Sister to Frank, Alastor, Grace and Minerva Longbottom.

Grace Adelaide Longbottom \- 9-year-old daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Sister to Frank, Alastor, Alice and Minerva Longbottom.

Minerva Ariana Longbottom \- 8-year-old daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Sister to Frank, Alastor, Alice and Grace Longbottom. Best friends with Lily Potter and Roxanne Weasley.

Lorcan Newton Scamander  and Lysander Xenophilius Scamander \- 8-year-old twin sons of Luna and Rolf Scamander.

Edward Remus Lupin "Teddy" \- 18-year-old son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He's in pre-auror training. Best friend is Victoire Weasley. Teddy is also a metamorphmagus.

Joe Wood \- 15-year-old son of Oliver and Alicia Wood, a beater in Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

Sean Wood \- 9-year-old son of Oliver and Alicia Wood

Noelle Oswald \- a 12-year-old gryffindor girl, a chaser in Gryffidnor's Quidditch team.

Vega Thorp \- a 13-year-old gryffindor girl, a chaser in Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

Charlene Williams \- a 16-year-old gryffindor girl, a chaser in Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

Seth Lewis \- a 17-year-old gryffindor boy, a beater in Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

Toby Hughes \- a 16-year-old gryffindor boy, a keeper in Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

Tanya Ferris \- a 14-year-old gryffindor girl, a seeker in Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

 

 

Harry Potter \- married to Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Best friends with Ron and Hermione Weasley. Father to James, Albus, Rubeus (R.I.P.) and Lily Potter. Godfather to Teddy Lupin, Rose Weasley and Frank Longbottom. Head of the Auror Department and a part-time lecturer on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Auror partner at the moment is David Simmons. He has a snowy owl called Gabriel.

Ginny Potter \- married to Harry Potter. Mother to James, Albus, Rubeus (R.I.P.) and Lily Potter. Godmother to Rose Weasley and Frank Longbottom. Used to be a seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, currently a Quidditch reporter and a sports editor for the Daily Prophet.

Ron Weasley \- married to Hermione Weasley (née Granger). Father to Rose and Hugo Weasley. Godfather to James Potter. He is an ex-auror and the co-manager of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione Weasley \- married to Ron Weasley. Mother to Rose and Hugo Weasley. Godmother to James Potter. She works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and is also the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He has a cat called Otter.

George Weasley \- married to Angelina Weasley (née Johnson). Father to Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley. Godfather to Hugo Weasley and Molly Weasley II. Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Angelina Weasley \- married to George Weasley. Mother to Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley. Godmother to Hugo Weasley and Molly Weasley II. Co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and works as a healer at the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Percy Weasley \- married to Audrey Weasley. Father to Molly Weasley II and Lucy Weasley. Godfather to Louis Weasley. Head of the Department of Magical Transportation.

Audrey Weasley \- married to Percy Weasley. Mother to Molly and Lucy Weasley. Godmother to Louis Weasley. Works as a psychologist at St. Mungo's.

Bill Weasley \- married to Fleur Weasley (née Delacour). Father to Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Godfather to Lucy Weasley. Works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank. He has a horse called Holliday.

Fleur Weasley \- married to Bill Weasley. Mother to Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Godmother to Lucy Weasley. Works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank, but also gives dance lessons at Beauxbaton's Academy for Magic. She has a horse called Isabelle.

Charlie Weasley \- Godfather to Dominique Weasley. Lives in Romania as a dragonologist.

Molly and Arthur Weasley \- This old couple enjoys their retirement days. Molly mostly just knits jumpers, and Arthur is still interested in muggle studies.

Neville Longbottom \- Married to Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott). Father to Frank, Alastor, Alice, Grace and Minerva Longbottom. Godfather to Albus Potter. Ex-auror, works as the professor of herbology at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is the Head of Gryffindor House. Sometimes meets with his best friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan (and Harry, Ron and Hermione).

Hannah Longbottom \- married to Neville Longbottom. Mother to Frank, Alastor, Alice, Grace and Minerva. Godmother to Albus Potter. Works as a landlady of the Leaky Cauldron.

Luna Scamander \- married to Rolf Scamander. Mother to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Godmother to Lily Potter. Works as a magizoologist and also as a chief editor for the Quibbler.

Rolf Scamander \- married to Luna Scamander. Father to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Works as a naturalist and is a Chief Consulting Magizoologist to the Daily Prophet. He also helps Luna with the Quibbler.

Draco Malfoy \- married to Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass). Father to Scorpius and Bellatrix Malfoy. Works as a healer at St. Mungo's.

Astoria Malfoy \- married to Draco Malfoy. Mother to Scorpius and Bellatrix Malfoy. Works in a bookshop in Diagon Alley.

Minerva McGonagall \- the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rubeus Hagrid \- Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and also a Hogwarts professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Godfather to Lily Potter.

Dudley Dursley \- married to Vivian Dursley. Father to Kevin, Amy and Louise Dursley.

Horace Slughorn \- professor of Potions in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Head of Slytherin House. Runs a club called Slug Club.

Filius Flitwick\- the professor of Charms in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Head of Ravenclaw House.

Ernie MacMillan \- a professor of Transfiguration, the Head of Hufflepuff House.

Andromeda Tonks \- grandmother to Teddy Lupin, and aunt to Draco Malfoy. A member of the Order.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry & Ginny: the Potters live in Godric's Hollow, in the same house where Harry's parents did. The Potters are in close contact with all the Weasley families, but mostly with Ron and Hermione. They have a dog called Padfoot, a family owl called Archimedes.

Ron & Hermione: Ron and Hermione Weasley along with their four children live in Godric's Hollow, very close to the Potters. They have a family owl called Mercy and a dog called Lottie. She's officially Hugo's.

George & Angelina: George and Angelina Weasley live in Diagon Alley with Fred and Roxanne.

Percy & Audrey: Percy and Audrey Weasley live in a big house in London with their daughters, Molly and Lucy.

Bill & Fleur: Bill and Fleur Weasley still live in Shell Cottage in Cornwall with their children. They have a stable that has five horses, one for each family members. They also have two dogs, Ellen and Danny.

Molly & Arthur: the old Weasley couple still lives in the Burrow. The two are very happy when their children and grandchildren come for a visit.

Luna & Rolf: the Scamanders live in Luna's father's old house near the Ottery St Catchpole with their twin sons.

Neville & Hannah: the Longbottoms have a lovely house in Hogsmeade, where they live with their four children (although the children and Neville spend most of their time in the castle, and Hannah in the Leaky Cauldron, the couple meets at least twice a week)

Draco & Astoria: Draco and Astoria Malfoy and their two children live in the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

Lucius & Narcissa: the older Malfoy couple has moved to the moors of Ottery St Catchpole. They are both retired and live in a cozy cottage.

Dean Thomas & Seamus Finnigan: this couple too lives in Hogsmeade, and often meet with professor Longbottom. Seamus works at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and is in charge of the explosive products of the shop. Dean is a bartender at Three Broomsticks.

12 Grimmauld Place: Harry and Ginny lived there for a long time - then Ginny became pregnant. 12 Grimmauld Place is still in use of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order meets every year in memory of their fallen friends. The House is still taken care of in case of an emergency. Only the Order members know about the existence of the place.

 

 

 


	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be my table of contents, since the fic is going to be long as fuck. The third one is the actual first chapter :P

CONTENTS:

 

  * THE FIRST CHAPTER: Something happens to Harry's auror partner in Wales. Jamie get a strange, blank piece of parchment from Teddy. Jamie, Freddie and Louis meet Dudley Dursley and his son, Kevin at the Platform.




	3. Beginning of something great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter finds out his partner got hurt in Wales in the hands of angry fanatics. It's also Jamie's time to get on the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, got the first chapter out :^) I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated.

“A class meeting?” Harry repeated, raising his eyebrows. “You can’t be serious.”

 Hermione’s eyes were shining. “I am serious! Hannah, Neville, Padma and Parvati are so in on this, already.”

 Harry slowly turned his eyes to Ron, who looked like he had already given up. The auror couldn’t help but to finally grin at his friend.

 “You know what? Sure thing. Just tell me when and where.”

 Hermione let out a small shriek of enthusiasm. “ _Yes_ ”, she hissed under her breath. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know more!”

 She then hurried out of the Head Auror’s office, glancing at her watch. Ron sighed as soon as she was out of sight, falling to a chair in front of Harry’s desk.

 “Bloody hell”, he murmured. The auror chuckled at him.

 “She sure seems enthusiastic.”

 “Tell me about it”, Ron groaned. “Still, it’s nice to see her occupied about something else than the Ministry or the kids. It’s good for her.”

 Harry nodded. “Definitely. It’s a shame that Ginny can’t come.”

 Ron shrugged. “Yeah. Where do you think she’ll have the meeting?”

 “She’ll figure something out”, Harry grinned. “Hermione is very resourceful.”

 His best friend ran his fingers through the locks of ginger hair.  “Well, at least we’ll see what happened to all the others”, the man sighed.

 “Ernie and Neville are professors”, Harry stated. “Justin Find-Fletcher is a banker, and if I hear right, Theodore Nott is the new owner of Borgin & Burkes.”

 Ron raised his eyebrows. “Interesting.”

 “We’ll see”, Harry smiled.

 “So”, the ginger man started. “You’re coming to the Burrow tomorrow, right?”

 The auror nodded at him. “Aren’t everybody coming?”

 Ron chuckled a little. “Suppose you’re right. It’s not going to be calm.”

 “We were just as bad”, Harry reminded him with a smile.

 “Hell no”, Ron sniffed. “Jamie and Freddie are hopeless, you know.”

 For a while the two talked about their children and the future horrors of a family gathering, but then their conversation was intruded, when a young man knocked on the ajar door, panting violently.

 “Walters? What is it?” Harry frowned.

 “It’s… It’s”, the man panted. “It’s about you partner, sir. He was injured.”

 Harry’s air got stuck to his throat and both him and Ron were immediately serious. The Head Auror threw on his long, black coat. “Tell me everything.”

 His partner, David Simmons was in Wales at the moment. He had been sent there to consult in a case. It was supposed to be harmless, for God’s sake. Harry walked into the bullpen, where all the other aurors were. Most of them were doing paperwork, but all of them raised their heads when they saw Harry.

 “Tell me what happened in Wales.”

 Immediately the people started fussing around, reporting everything they knew. Harry listened to every word, frowning with worry. Apparently a group of fanatics were eager to bring up their voices. They seemed to want to release half of Azkaban. Harry’s partner had been in Cardiff, when the meeting had been interrupted by explosions. There had been an attack, in which his partner had gotten injured, badly. All of this had come to their knowledge with an owl.

 “Great”, Harry cursed. He turned to Ron, who had been following the events with a concerned look.

 “This is an emergency”, he stated to his best friend. “I need to go to Wales.”

 “Harry, the first of September is the day after tomorrow”, Ron replied quietly. Harry rubbed his face quickly.

 “I know, I know. But I have no choice”, he said. The ginger man nodded - as an ex-auror, he understood.

 “Go, then. Bring your partner home. If it had been me, I know you would”, he smiled. Harry glanced at him quickly.

 “You’ll be there for Jim, right?”

 “I will”, Ron promised. “And I’ll explain everything to the others tomorrow.”

 “Thanks”, Harry said, grateful. He squeezed Ron’s shoulder, before throwing on a thick, black travel robe. Ron tilted his head and turned around to leave. Before walking out of the room, however, he turned around and said:

 “Although, I highly recommend you send Jim an owl to explain everything.”

Harry grimaced. “I’m going to write so many letters, trust me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Burrow was full. Albus slowly eyed at the people inside the cozy cabin. Lily and Roxanne were playing on the floor with some pretty-looking stones (they were making them fly in the air). Lucy appeared to be talking to Hansel, grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur’s owl. Al’s mom was in a deep conversation with aunt Angelina about their children’s quidditch skills. Jamie, Freddie, Louis and Molly were outside, flying on their brooms and playing a two-versus-two quidditch math. Dominique was their judge - as always. Al couldn’t see Vicky and Teddy anywhere, but he could guess they weren’t far. Probably on a walk or something. Uncle Percy was reading the Daily Prophet with a frown, but aunt Audrey, aunt Fleur and aunt Hermione were giggling together about something, without a worry in the world. Al loved seeing them laugh and relax - he knew how stressful their jobs could be. Uncle Ron and uncle George were helping grandma Molly in the kitchen. Grandpa Arthur was sitting with Hugo and playing wizard’s chess with him. Albus glanced the chess board lazily.

 “Arthur could get a mate in three moves”, he murmured. Al turned his head to see Rose.

 “How’d you know it was me?” she asked while sitting next to him on the couch.

 “I know your steps”, he answered with a small smile. Rose didn’t answer, but glanced at Hugo and Arthur. Then she moved to sit to the opposite of Albus, her blue eyes glimmering.

 “Pawn to E4”, she challenged. Albus raised his brows.

 “Pawn to E5”, he replied with a smirk. He didn’t mind playing verbally. He actually loved the fact that him and Rose could do this - it would be so lonely without her.

 “Dinner’s ready!” grandma Molly’s loud voice called out after a few more moves. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, and started to stuff themselves towards the kitchen. Al and Rose glanced at each other. He knew that his cousin would remember the exact position their chess pieces had been in. And so would he.

 “Come on”, he grinned.

 

* * *

 

The Potter family, lacking only the Boy Who Lived, hurried forward on the King’s Cross Station. Jamie was used to getting looks from others - their family was super famous. Both of his parents were quidditch legends, and his dad had killed the most powerful dark wizard of all time when he’d been seventeen years old. These looks, however, where different. They were muggle stares.

He didn’t mind the staring, though. Jamie loved his parents, and loved how much they adored each other, and he wouldn’t change a thing. Well, maybe that one thing where he would have been allowed to bring along his broom, but that’s all.

“Alright, guys", Ginny said, stopping them in front of the platform ten. Jamie loved this part - every year on September the 1st for as long as he could remember, the Potters and the Weasleys would all come here to say goodbye to whoever was attending.

Now it would be Vicky and Dom, Molly and Lucy, but no Teddy, which made Jamie a bit sad. It would have been _awesome_ to go to school with Teddy. Anyway, of course he would have Louis and Freddie there, too.

“Excuse me", a careful voice asked behind them. The Potters turned around to see a big man holding his hand on a scrawny little boy’s shoulder.

 “Ah, Dudley", Ginny sighed. “I totally forgot that Kevin got a letter, too. Harry was supposed to help you out with this.”

 “Where is Harry?” the big man asked, looking around.

“He had to go to Wales to catch bad wizards", informed Lily. She blinked her huge, brown eyes at the skinny kid, Kevin.

“Right", Dudley said quickly. “So, I never saw Harry go to the platform, but I suppose it can’t be too difficult.”

 “You’re right, come here. It’s called Platform Nine and Three-Quarters", Ginny stated.  Jamie smirked at Kevin, who shyly smiled back. They had met each other a few times, but didn’t really know each other. Jamie sure hoped they’d get to the same house. Then they’d surely get to know each other better - they were relatives, after all.

 “Let’s go then, folks", Ginny said, after she had explained the practise to Dudley and Kevin.

 Jamie went in first, since he knew how things worked. He started running, and ignored the annoyed noises his owl, Marilyn, was making.

 On the other side, there already was a gang of Weasleys waiting.

 “Finally!” exclaimed the dark-haired boy who was leaning to a wall next to a slender, blond boy.

 “Freddie, Louis", Jamie grinned and went to greet his two best friends. He bumped Louis on the shoulder, and the boy smiled. With Freddie, however, Jamie took it to the next level.

 Him and Freddie had developed a secret handshake - it was long, cool and hard to do, so it was perfect. No less than ten different hand movements. At the end all three of them laughed. Dom and Vic were talking with Molly, and Rose was having a conversation with her mother. Hugo was holding his dad’s hand, and Roxanne was holding the other. Lucy was nowhere in sight.

 “So", said Ginny. She was still holding hands with Lily and Al, and next to him were Dudley and Kevin. They had appeared behind them.

 “You three”, she turned towards Jamie, Freddie and Louis. “I need to to look after Kevin. He’s very new to everything.”

 Freddie and Louis glanced quickly at Kevin, and then grinned at him. “Sure thing aunt Ginny", Freddie said and Louis gestured Kevin to come closer.

 “Nice to meet ya, Kev", Freddie smirked. Ron had started to drag Jamie’s stuff towards the train. The ginger man nodded to Dudley so that he’d follow with Kevin’s trunk.

 “It’s not fair”, Jamie heard Lily cry out. “I want to go, too!”

 “You’ll get to go in three years, Lil”, Al tried to calm her down.

 “And you’ll get to go next year!”

 “Yes, but three years isn’t so bad. Oh, Lily, please don’t cry...”

 Jamie rolled his eyes and Freddie laughed.

 “My dad took you to Diagon Alley, right?” Jamie asked Kevin, when the boy’s dad disappeared into the steam.

 “Uhh, yeah", Kevin said shyly. “He loaned a lot of money to my dad, and we bought my robes, wand, cauldron… Harry even got me an owl”

 Jamie smiled at the thought.

“I saw it, it was a barn owl, right?” asked Louis.

 Kevin nodded. The four were now standing a bit further away from the other Weasleys.

 “So, you guys are relatives, or what?” Freddie asked and looked at Jamie and Kevin.

 Jamie nodded and smiled at Kevin once again. He already liked the scrawny kid.

 “Our dad’s are cousins”, Kevin explained.

 “You’re muggleborn, right?” Freddie suddenly asked, brown eyes brightening. Dudley’s son blinked a few times.

 “Uh, yeah. From a non-magic family, you mean”, he said quietly.

 “Oh, sorry”, Freddie said quickly. “I didn’t mean anything bad. It’s just that I’ve never actually been in contact with muggles - or muggleborns. Our granddad always tells the best stories about them.”

 “Yeah, muggles are really interesting, you know”, Louis added. “You’re gonna have to tell us some stories.”

 Kevin chuckled shyly. “Sure thing, whatever you wish to hear.”

 That’s when a blue-haired boy appeared from the crowd. He was accompanied with three girls; two blondes and a redhead.

 “Teddy!” Jamie exclaimed. He was always happy to see his big brother figure.

 “Hi, Jim", he grinned. The girls had gone and talk with their parents. Louis was talking with Vicky and Dom, and Freddie was in a deep conversation with Kevin.

 Teddy turned back to look at Jamie with his cinnamon brown eyes.

 “Come here for a sec", he said under his breath, pulling Jamie a bit further away from all the others.

 “I’ve got something for you", he said, watching the boy closely.

 “Really?” Jamie tried to keep his voice down, but couldn’t cover his enthusiasm.

 Teddy nodded. “It’s actually your father’s, but he loaned it to me. Now, however, since I’m no longer attending Hogwarts…” he took out a brownish, old, piece of pargament, “I think you should have it.”

 Jamie hesitantly grabbed the paper and examined it. “It’s just a piece of pargament", he stated, looking up at Teddy.

 The boy’s hair was now bubblegum-pink, and his eyes were blue when he winked. “Here are the instructions", he said, giving him a small envelope.

 “Don’t open it now", Teddy added. “It’s not going anywhere. Open it when you have proper time. Go and enjoy the sorting ceremony, eat properly and get to know your house", he smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Jamie nodded with a smile and stuffed the papers into his pocket, before wrapping his arms around Teddy’s neck.

 The metamorphmagus laughed gently and hugged him back.

 “Let’s go, Jim. Time to get on train.”

 

Jamie seated next to Freddie. Louis and Kevin sat in the opposite side. They would have a whole compartment for themselves.

 Suddenly they felt the train move under them. All four of them rushed to the window and rolled it open. Jamie spotted Al and Lily, who were clinging onto Ginny. The Potter and the Weasley families all gathered closer.

 “Is Terminator okay?” shouted Roxanne at his brother.

 “He’s sleeping in my pocket, don’t worry!” Freddie shouted back. Ron threw a venomous glance towards his nephew.

 Then the train let out a whistle, and the people on the platform grew louder. Jamie felt the train move again, and the Hogwarts Express slowly started moving forward. He laughed loudly with his friends, and waved enthusiastically to his mom, Albus and Lily. His little sister’s face was red with tears, but she waved at him anyway. Al seemed a bit sad, but he was a big boy. No tears. And her mom, well she sure was crying, wiping off tears from the corner of her eye. Jamie smiled widely and pulled back inside.

 For a moment they all just laughed and talked enthusiastically for a few moments. Then things calmed down.

 Then a pretty face appeared behind the glass door. It was Vicky, Jamie noticed.

 “Here you are, guys!” she smiled. “Good to see you all. Me, Dom and Molly are just a couple of compartments away from you guys, so just let us know if you need something.”

 “Okay, thanks, Vic”, Freddie grinned.

 “Stop hovering, Vic”, Louis grimaced.

 “See ya, Vic”, said Jamie.

 The girl rolled her eyes and disappeared.

 “Who’s Vic?” asked Kevin.

 “She’s my oldest sister”, explained Louis. “She’s in the sixth grade already.”

  “And what about the other three she was talking about?” Kevin added carefully.

 “Yeah, Dom and Molly”, confirmed Jamie. “Molly and Lucy are sisters, our cousins, and Dom is Louis’ big sister.”  
 “Dom is in the fourth grade”, added Louis.

 “Wow”, Kevin breathed. “You guys have a big family, you know.”

 “You think?” grinned Freddie.

 “What about you? What’s your family like?” asked Jamie, since he was actually curious.

 Kevin shifted on his seat. “Well, my dad’s Dudley, and he’s Harry’s cousin”, he nodded at Jamie. “And my mom is called Vivian. I have two little sisters, too. Amy is eight and Louise is four.”

 “That’s amazing”, Louis smiled. “To have two _little sisters_ …”

 “I would so much rather have two big sisters”, groaned Kevin.

 “Wanna change?”

 “Yes, please.”

 Jamie yawned. “I don’t know, I kind of like being the oldest. If Teddy, my dad’s godson, isn’t counted", he stated. “You’ve met Al and Lily, right?” he confirmed from Kevin, who nodded.

 “Once or twice, yes.”

 “Anyway, Al is probably more mature than my parents combined", he said and grinned. “And he’s only a year younger than me…”

 His expression suddenly darkened. “Lily is eight, and Rubeus… Rubeus would be nine now.”

 Kevin looked a bit frightened as he noticed how they weren’t smiling anymore.

 Jamie sighed. “Rubeus was born before Lily. He was really sick. He died when he was three months old", he explained. “It was really hard for mom and dad.”

 Kevin was quiet for a while. “I’m sorry. Your dad is like a wizard police, right?”

 “What’s a police?” Freddie asked curiously.

 “He’s an auror", Jamie said. “And he catches bad wizards. He’s actually the Head of the Auror Department.”

 “You should know, uncle Harry is actually really famous in the wizarding world", Louis said with a faint smile.

 “And aunt Ginny is a legendary quidditch player - although, so was Harry”, Freddie added.

 “So basically you people are celebrities", Kevin said, and Jamie chuckled.

 “Well, we aren’t. Our parents are", he said.

 “Like, all of your family?”

Jamie changed his position. “Let me explain. The Weasey-Potters, or the _Wotters_ as we sometimes say, is a big family. There’s uncle George and aunt Angelina”, he started. “They’re Freddie’s parents. There’s also his little sister, Roxanne.”

 Louis continued. “Then there’s uncle Ron and his wife Hermione. They are Harry’s best friends, and Hermione is a very important person in the Ministry.”

 Kevin nodded and seemed eager to hear more.

 “There’s Percy and Audrey, and their girls. Molly is fourteen and Lucy is ten”, Jamie explained.

“Then there’s Bill and Fleur, Louis’ parents", said Freddie. “And Vicky and Dom are his big sisters.”

 Louis smiled. “That was it, pretty much", he said.

 “Oh, and guess what?” Jamie suddenly remembered. “My dad, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione are in chocolate frog cards!”

 Kevin looked at him, looking completely clueless. “Chocolate… did you say frog?” he frowned.

Jamie rubbed his eyes. “Oh wow… we’ll really have to teach you everything.”

 “Do you even know about the houses?” Freddie asked, looking concerned.

 Kevin seemed to get paler. “Houses?”

 The three others looked at each other. Then Jamie turned back to Kevin and eyeing at him under his brows.

 “Okay, Kev. Hogwarts has four houses, everybody knows that”, he said with a low tone.

 “The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin”, continued Louis.

 “Gryffindor is the best house, all the Weasleys have been in it so far. Vicky, Dom and Molly are all gryffindors”, Freddie added.

 “Okay…”

 “Hufflepuff is for honest and nice guys, like our Teddy”, said Jamie. “He kind of wanted me to be a hufflepuff, but everybody knows I’m a gryffindor.”

 “Ravenclaw is for smart people. And weirdos", explained Freddie with a serious expression.

 “And then there’s Slytherin", said Louis. “It has a dark reputation, since almost every dark wizard and witch were in Slytherin, like Bellatrix Lestrange or lord Voldemort.”

 Kevin nodded seriously.

 “Oh crap", groaned Jamie. “We’ll have to explain him Voldemort.”

 “And quidditch”, added Freddie.

 “And werewolves, vampires, centaurs and unicorns", Louis sighed. Kevin seemed to be totally and utterly clueless.

 “No worries, Kev", said Jamie with an encouraging smile. “We’ll educate you. As soon as the trolley comes, though. I’m not teaching anyone until I get my pumpkin pasties.”

 

* * *

  


“I’m not so sure”, Victoire said . “I mean, we’re best friends… “

 “Exactly", Dom snorted. “You guys are so fucking close it wouldn’t even matter if you told him you liked him."

 Vicky looked doubtful. “I don’t really know…”

 Molly took another Bertie Bott’s every flavor bean. She grimaced. “It’s so obvious, though. Have you _not_ seen the way he looks at you?”

 Vicky examined her fingernails. Dom rolled her eyes and glanced at her ginger friend.

 “So, we’re not the only Weasleys in Hogwarts anymore”, stated Molly, changing the subject.

 Especially Victoire seemed eager to talk about something else, so she raised her head.

 “Just wait until professor McGonagall meets Jamie”, she smirked.

 “Oh my fucking God”, Dom giggled. “Well at least he can’t give her any more grey hair.”

 “ _Rude_ ”, snorted Molly. For a while they all chuckled and ate their candy.

 “As soon as Jamie and Freddie step foot in Hogwarts, all hope is gone”, stated Vicky. “All is lost, I’m telling you.”

 “Couldn’t agree more”, grinned Dom.

 “Oh come on”, Molly smiled. “Give them a chance.”

 “Please”, the younger of the sisters snorted.

 “Which house do you think they’ll go to?” asked Vicky as she took a bite of a liquorice wand.

 “Let’s think”, said Molly as she took a better position and narrowed her eyes. “Jamie doesn’t even need a second thought. He’s a Gryffindor.”

 “Louis could be in Ravenclaw”, suggested Victoire. “He’s super smart and really kind.”

 “I think Freddie is a Gryffindor as well”, added Molly.

 “Come on, girls. They’re _all_ Gryffindors”, Dom said and rolled her eyes. “I mean - look at us. I would have made a perfect Slytherin - even the Sorting Hat actually asked if I wanted there since it wasn’t sure, but I wasn’t going into fucking Slytherin. Have you seen the common room? It’s cold as fuck in there”, she complained and chewed her jelly slug.

 “I know right?” exclaimed Victoire. “I think it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw at first.”

 “Let’s face it, girls”, Molly chuckled. “If you’re a Weasley, you’re a Gryffindor. I remember my own sorting ceremony - remember how long it took?”

 Dom nodded, her mouth full of candy. “It took fucking forever to sort you”, she stated.

 “It was about to put me into Hufflepuff”, Molly explained, “but it changed it’s mind at the very last second.”

 Vicky smiled at her. “I think you’re right. If you’re a Weasley, you’re a Gryffindor. Just like if you’re a Malfoy, you’re a Slytherin. Simple as that.”

 “We haven’t even had Malfoys yet”, Dom said thoughtfully.

 “One is coming to Hogwarts next year”, said Vicky with a grimace.

 “Come on, you guys shouldn’t judge a person before you’ve met them”, Molly murmured and shifted on her seat.

 “See?” grinned Dom. “A Hufflepuff!”

 “Am not!”


End file.
